


The Night That Covers Me

by lilbatfacedgirl



Series: Escapar [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Nostalgia, OMC Third Person Narrator, POV Third Person, Planning a future, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbatfacedgirl/pseuds/lilbatfacedgirl
Summary: Vacationing at the Escapar Resort, a couple celebrates their tenth anniversary, stumbling upon two of the resort's staff members at a particularly intimate moment.This story can kind of be read as a stand alone but would probably make more sense to someone who has read The Captain of My Soul.





	The Night That Covers Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Ian and Mickey dance to in the club is the bachata remix of "Don't Let Me Down" by The Chainsmokers.  
> Here's the youtube link to this version. Please enjoy the incredible dancing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogzxiPx3Isc

**March, 2022**

If Aaron Lindler had had his way, he wouldn’t be wasting one of the few precious nights of his vacation dancing on the balcony of a Mexican club.  No, if he’d had his way, he’d have finished up his delicious dinner, taken a leisurely stroll on the beach like some sappy rom com and retreated to his comfy resort suite, just in time to bury himself balls deep in the beautiful man next to him.  But said beautiful man was as persuasive now as he’d been ten years ago, when he’d convinced the young, uptight, semi-closeted co-worker version of Aaron to grab a “quick drink” after a shared shift at the coffee house near campus.  One drink had turned into four, then a long walk, stolen kisses, and a forgotten morning Econ class.  Aaron had bitched about that class intermittently whenever he found the strength to pull his mouth away from more interesting activities, but he truthfully hadn’t cared then and definitely didn’t care now.  

The man beside him with the chestnut hair and golden brown eyes hadn’t even bothered to pretend to care.  That had been the first step in Jeremy Ames’, correction, Jeremy  _ Lindler’s _ quest to get Aaron to lighten up and live.  He’d succeeded admirably, which was how Aaron found himself grinding away to some weird reggaeton remix while his husband rubbed up against him, doing filthy things with his hips and mouth.

He kept his eyes open, letting them drift over the crowd below.  He enjoyed people watching regularly and right now it was the only thing helping him to maintain some kind of control.  He was slightly buzzed from their dinner cocktails but Jeremy, lightweight that he was, was giddily tipsy, which kicked most of his inhibitions out the door.  Aaron was happy to indulge the other man for a while but he could only take so much teasing.  He wanted Jeremy to have his fun though, so he sought out whatever distractions he could to keep from dragging his beautiful husband back to their room to debauch him.  

Ten years, four of them married, and he still couldn’t get enough.  He felt silly sometimes, dancing like a couple of kids when he was now thirty-one and about to finish his ophthalmology residency. They both had demanding careers though, and they needed this time to kick back and enjoy each other.  That was why this place had become so special to them.  The  _ Escopar  _ resort was just that for them, an escape from the rest of the world.  They’d honeymooned here at the suggestion of an attending physician at Aaron’s hospital, a man who knew the French owner and raved about the beautiful property.  They’d returned every year, their annual pilgrimage for sun, relaxation, and ridiculous amounts of sex.  

A decade later and they were only getting better at that part.

The club was one of the resort’s premier nighttime attractions and while Aaron would’ve preferred to be doing other, more intimate things with his evening, he couldn’t deny that the energy in the place was great.  It was full but not ridiculously crowded, giving the dancers beneath them plenty of room to move.  Shifting slightly, Aaron wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, effectively pivoting the shorter man and pressing his stomach up against the rail of the balcony.  His husband continued to writhe against him and Aaron let his big hands lay firmly on the other man’s hips and his chin rest on his shoulder, nuzzling at Jeremy’s neck as they swayed and took in the view.

There were lots of beautiful bodies on the floor below.   _ Escapar _ catered to all ages and relationship statuses but there were several different nightclubs on the property and this one tended towards the younger and more hedonistic crowd.  Augustin wasn’t a particularly strict employer, from what Aaron could tell, so it wasn’t uncommon to see some of the resort workers partying along with the guests during their off hours.

Take, for example, the two guys currently getting their moves on in the middle of the dance floor below them.  He recognized them both from their day jobs.  The one was a petite Mexican man with dark eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders.  He wore a little goatee, trying and failing to cover up his pretty baby face, and he popped his hips wildly in time to the music.  Aaron wasn’t sure exactly what he did but he thought it had something to do with boat maintenance.

The other man made an even bigger impression.  He was tall and fairer skinned than one might expect for someone who lived in the tropics but his most defining feature, in addition to a great body and gorgeous face, was the thick shuck of red hair on his head.  It was cut rather close to his scalp but the color was too vibrant to be diminished.  Jeremy had pointed him out with a lascivious grin on their last trip down here, earning himself an affectionate swat on the ass, but Aaron would have had to be blind not to notice that the younger guy was gorgeous.  He ran the health center, Aaron thought, but he spent a lot of time on the docks in his off hours.

He moved more fluidly than his friend, because Aaron was pretty sure that the guy he was dancing with wasn’t anything more than that to him.  The redhead felt the beat in the music and moved to it with no inhibitions.  Aaron focused on his movements, willing himself to distraction as his husband pressed back against him, rolling his hips suggestively.  Fuck, this place was messing with his head.  Jeremy better be prepared to pay the price for all this teasing.  At this rate, he’d be lucky if Aaron was done with him by dawn.  

The song switched over to a slower bachata style remix that garnered an appreciative cheer from the lower dance floor.  The tiny Mexican began to sway suggestively, making eyes at some of the other dancers, but it was the redhead again that captured Aaron’s attention.  He moved beautifully to the music, his entire body ribbony and fluid.  He glided across the floor, moving with elegant purpose as the song began to ratchet up its beat.  His eyes were open, searching, but from his current location, Aaron couldn’t quite make out the target of the man’s predatory stalking.  It wasn’t until the redhead stepped up to one of the tables that hugged the perimeter of the dance floor and pressed himself up against the back of a lithe dark-haired man with piercing blue eyes that Aaron understood.  

Right.  Of course.  

Aaron and Jeremy were both pretty well acquainted with the guy who ran the diving program.  They’d never been diving before and Jeremy had been a little nervous to try, but the guy had won them over with his bullshit free enthusiasm on their first trip down here.  Now every time they returned to the resort, they made a point of getting out in the water.  

Aaron had vaguely noticed that the redhead and the brunette shared a connection.  It wasn’t anything overt.  In fact, he’d never seen either of them behave with anything other than consummate professionalism, but still, he’d noticed.  When you’d spent as much time as he had completely adoring another person, you learned to spot it in others.  

Reaching a hand up, Aaron cupped his husband’s face, turning it gently in the direction of dancefloor below.  A slight hitch of breath let him know that Jeremy had noticed them, too.   The redhead was pulling the brunette back playfully, rocking their hips together in time to the music and gently nibbling on an earlobe.  Aaron felt a certain camaraderie with the shorter man; dancing clearly wasn’t his first choice for the evening but he was helpless to say no to a well-loved partner.  The redhead nuzzled into his neck,  whispering into the other man’s ear as he pulled them farther onto the dance floor and a beautiful grin spread across the brunette’s lips.  He let his head fall back against against his partner’s chest and his eyes drifted close as the other man moved their bodies together to the music and pressed his lips along the lines of his lover’s neck.  

They  _ were _ lovers, of that Aaron was certain.  Any two people could dance together but this confidential knowledge of another, this trust, could only be honed with intimacy and time.  The two were moving more sinuously now, their bodies in matched synch, with the tall redhead seizing complete control.  There was a heated tension rising between them as the beat of the music kicked up another notch.  Jeremy turned his head, shooting him a hooded glance and wicked little smile as he linked their fingers together and ground gently against him.  He felt his breath catch and he pulled the chestnut haired man closer, feeling his warmth through the thin linen shirt he wore.  

Below them, the couple was losing themselves more and more in the music and each other.  The brunette had one hand linked with his lover’s, which rested provocatively low on his stomach.  The other was looped around the redhead’s neck as he pressed back against him.  The taller man, not to be outdone, was using his free hand to work open the buttons of his partner’s shirt, giving the whole dance floor a show as he ran a proprietary hand over the brunette’s leanly muscled torso.  Around them, other couples were starting to take interest but from his vantage point above, Aaron didn’t think the two even noticed.  In their world, there was nothing but them.  Regardless, the heat they were giving off was permeating the room, the tension ratcheting up with each beat of the music.  The brunette’s mouth was open slightly and as Aaron watch, the hand that the redhead had rested on his stomach slipped just below the line of his pants.  Even from the balcony, Aaron could see the hitch in the shorter man’s breath right before he dragged his lover’s mouth down to his.  

The sudden spark that shot through the room was tangible.  He could feel it along his arm and along Jeremy’s skin where their hands linked.  In front of him, his husband let out a breathy exhale.  He turned until Aaron could see his eyes, wide and lusting.  That was it.  They were done.  They were going back to the suite now before he did something reckless.  He opened his mouth to say so but all that came out was an amused snort as he caught sight of the redhead pulling the brunette off the dance floor.  The song hadn’t quite ended but the music was clearly forgotten by the pair as they moved towards the door and disappeared into the night.

“I think they’ve got the right idea,” Jeremy whispered with a mischievous smirk.  Spinning around, Aaron headed towards the stairs, pulling his eager husband along behind him.  The club was start to fill up but providence was clearly on his side as he wove them through an easy path to the exit.

The music followed them into the night as the walked along, Jeremy still giggling a little beside him.  He paused for a moment, sweeping the chestnut haired man against his chest and pressing a deep kiss to his mouth.  Jeremy returned it eagerly, letting his hands wander and his fingertips play with the button at the top of Aaron’s pants.  He pulled back, grinning at Jeremy’s impish little face.

“Bed,” he said firmly, getting them moving again.  

The moon was ridiculously bright in the sky, casting an eerie, lovely light over the resort as they hurried quickly across the boardwalk.  It reflected off the water in a pale white trail but it wasn’t until they left the lighted path for a narrow, darkened alley that squeezed between a building and a wrought iron fence flanked by thick hibiscus plants that the brightness really became apparent.  Aaron glanced towards his right to glance at Jeremy’s exuberant grin, but to his surprise, his husband wasn’t staring back at him.  He’d actually stopped short for a second, right near a high wrought-iron gate.  Aaron didn’t know if he’d ever noticed that entranceway before, despite all the years that he and his love had been sneaking through this little shortcut, but Jeremy was fixed on it now.  He moved closer, pulling Aaron tight up against his back as he let out a breathy exhale.  

“Oh my,” he whispered, biting his lip and quirking one brow lasciviously at Aaron as they both stared through the gate.  

There were four steps on the other side, leading down into a slightly depressed courtyard.  It was tiny and lovely, surrounded by walls of creeping vines.  In the center, a small marble fountain bubbled, dumping water into a round white basin.  The entire structure seemed a little luminescent under the moonlight but the glow of the stone was nothing compared to the glow of the two naked bodies clinging to each other at the edge of the fountain.  

Aaron felt his mouth go a little dry as Jeremy pulled him closer. They pressed close to the small gate and his husband turned his head, nuzzling their cheeks together.  He wrapped an arm around his lover and pressed them close, letting his cock press between his husband’s ass, barely impeded by the summer weight linen slacks he wore.  He could feel Jeremy’s breath quicken where he held him tight against his chest.

And they watched.

Had the two men in the courtyard been paying attention, they could easily have seen their audience.  The light was definitely bright enough and Jeremy was right outside the gate, pulling Aaron tight behind him.  They were easily visible but neither one of the courtyard’s occupants seemed disposed to look around.  They were still in their own little world, the only two occupants on their plane of existence.

The tall redhead was stripped bare and seated on the wide lip of the fountain.  His powerful legs were spread and his feet were planted firmly on the ground.  He was leaning back slightly, his arms behind him, bracing him up, His mouth and jaw were both set in a demanding line but his eyes burned brightly as they stared up at his partner.

The smaller man was astride him, his well muscled thighs spread wide around the redhead’s waist.  He knelt on the marble, the fine muscles in his back and ass rolling and shifting beneath moon bathed skin as he rode the full, impressive length of his lover’s shaft.  His neck was arched back and his eyes were closed but his mouth was slightly open and even from a distance, his audience could hear the staccato gasps he emitted each time he sunk down upon his lover’s cock.  

For a moment, there seemed to be no air.  Jeremy pushed back against him, rolling his hips slightly and adding his own breathless moan to the symphony pouring from the throat of the unabashed brunette, who was too lost in his own pleasure to even notice it.  Aaron stared at the scene in front of him, feeling a little surreal, as if his perception had been hijacked and heightened to some strange new level.  He could see the tiny droplets of sweat that were forming along the brunette’s lower back, running in sleek rivulets down over his ass.  He could make out the careful lines of tattoos on each of his fingers as they combed through his lover’s short red locks.  

He could see the tension start building in the taller man’s forearms, his fingers tightening around the marble lip of the fountain ledge.  His broad, muscled chest was contracting and expanding in deep burst and the veins in his forearms stood out visibly under the moonlight.  Letting his own breath out, Aaron finally recognized the redhead’s state of mind. It was clear in the rigid lines of his body, in the determined set of his jaw. It was one to which Aaron could relate, one he’d experienced himself over the course of a ten year relationship with a man he both adored and obsessed over.  

The redhead was fighting for control.  And he was losing.

The battle began to turn slowly.  Planting his feet, the taller man began to thrust up into the brunette in sharp, determined jerks, meeting each of his downward strokes perfectly.  The shorter man never opened his eyes but his full lips parted even more and his pleasured groans became sharper and louder, pulled from him with each perfect thrust.  His movements began to stutter as the redhead picked up his pace, the steady roll of his hips unable to keep up with the demanding tempo.  The redhead’s lips began to curl into an impish smile, his lust blown pupils blackening his eyes. 

One arm shot up suddenly, wrapping itself around the brunette’s waist and pulling him close, lifting and shifting him until his knees loosened and his legs fell limp and clinging over his lover’s hips.  His feet slipped over the marble edge and into the water, but if he’d noticed, he gave no indication.  His face screwed up in pleasure and his hands grasped blindly at the redhead’s wide shoulders.  There was no pause.  The redhead pinned their bodies together and rolled deeply up into his lover’s body.  It was difficult work but the tall man showed no signs of fatigue.  Instead, his mouth twisted into a lewd, pleased grin.  

Electricity crackled.  The dynamic in the courtyard was shifting and Aaron could see how it was going to enfold.  The brunette was sinking quickly, giving himself over completely to the machinations of his partner.  He wasn’t thinking, only feeling, completely absorbed by lust, love and a degree of trust that left him in complete vulnerability.  He had no conscious thoughts, just a deeply instinctual desire to surrender as his lover played his body.

The redhead, though, was fiercely aware.  He’d let his partner have the reigns for a while, but that was done now.  He was in control and his plan was specific and meticulous, if not terribly complicated.  

He was going to fuck his lover. He was going to fuck him hard and deep and long, until the sweet bodied brunette was desperate, until all words had left him and he was just panting frantic nonsense into the sky.  The foundations of this plan had formed back in the club, as the brunette swayed with him to the music, but it was fully realized here, in this mood drenched little courtyard where no one could find them.

For a mere second, Aaron felt a sliver of guilt for intruding on this private moment.  Yes, the two men were in a public spot, but it was dark and unknown and they had not reason to expect interruptions.  Or spies.  But the feeling passed quickly and he refused to let it return.  He leaned down and breathed in the scent of Jeremy’s hair mixed with the delicate sweat that had broken out across his brow.  Their eyes met and they pressed a quick deep kiss to each other’s lips before letting their eyes drift back to the scene before them, and to the memories it unfolded.  They too knew what it was like to be unabashed in their love.

On the edge of the fountain, the redhead was making a move.  The brunette had wrapped his arms around the smooth, muscled back and was rutting furiously, his feet sending up little splashes of water with each thrust.  The taller man had spread one huge hand across the brunette’s back, pinning their bodies tightly together as he continued to rock them fiercely.  Aaron knew the moment the shift became complete.  The redhead’s jaw tightened for one quick second and every muscle in his arms and thighs tensed.  Then he was up, surging up off the lip of the fountain with the brunette still wrapped around him.  He strode through the little courtyard with clear determination, heading toward a large tiled table that rose up from the floor.  His huge hands cradled the brunette’s head and back carefully as he lay him down on the satiny smooth surface.  He ran a palm over his lover’s throat, chest and stomach in a gentling gesture.  The brunette’s eyes remained closed but his flesh jumped enticingly under the warmth of his lover’s hands and he keened, low and desperate in his throat.

The redhead’s mouth split into a smirk.  Jeremy tensed and a small, anticipatory gasp flew out of his mouth.

And the redhead thrust.  Hard.

The moan that tore from the brunette’s mouth almost sounded pained, but the devious smile that painted his mouth did away with that notion.  The redhead grasped his thighs in huge hands, drawing one calf up and over his shoulder and curving the other around his back.  At first, the smaller man let his hands wander, touching every part of his lover he could reach, but as the redhead ratcheted up his pace, the brunette let his arms fall limp and helpless above his head.  His body became utterly pliant as he gave himself over to his partner’s ministrations.

Jeremy was squirming slightly, shooting glances over his shoulder.  His own eyes were nearly as black as the redheads, the warm brown almost completely obscured by his his irises.  A wicked idea suddenly popped in Aaron’s head and he leaned forward, planting a brief peck on his husband’s mouth. Then he gripped his chin, carefully but firmly, and turned his face back towards the pair on the table.  He walked them forward a step, until Jeremy was practically pressed against the bars of the gate.  Dropping a hand, he covered his husband’s cock over his thin pants, rubbing his palm in light, slow circles.  He let his tongue lap at the curve of Jeremy’s ear and whispered, “Watch.”  Then he sunk his teeth in gently, pinning his lover’s head still. 

His husband gave a shudder, melting back against his body.  In the courtyard, the redhead was picking up the pace even more.  He had released the brunette’s legs and was leaning over him now, his hands gripping the side of the table for leverage.  The shorter man was fully enthralled by the moonlight and his lover’s fierce ministrations.  His head was lolling helplessly back and forth against the tile surface, his neck and back arched decadently.  Words had finally escaped him, just as Aaron had known they would.  Throaty sounds, half moans, half cries, spilled from his mouth as the redhead buffeted his body.  His arms were useless, scrabbling for purchase above his head.

The redhead already looked like a man possessed, his eyes completely black and his face a burning mask of intention.  Primal was the word for it, predatory, like an animal seizing its mate.  Yet he never lost his fluid elegance, even as his beautiful lover fell to ungainly pieces beneath him.  He paused for just one moment, stilling his movements while the brunette let out a desperate cry and grappled for him.  Then he was moving again, surging up on top of the table and seizing both of the the smaller man’s hands in his.  He stretched him out along the the length of the table as he climbed fully atop the marble based stand, spreading his partner’s thighs apart even further.  He maneuvered the smaller man’s hips up  into his lap, giving him perfect access to launch an all out assault. 

The first thrust tore a chest deep cry from the brunette, but he was securely pinned and helpless to stop it.  He didn’t seem to mind at all, though, if the pure bliss that spread across his face was to be believed.  Aaron could feel Jeremy becoming breathless and a little desperate, not knowing where to turn to seek out his own stimulation in the face of this debaucherous scene.  He drew an arm around the chestnut haired man and pressed his palm down harder against his aching dick.

“Oh fuck, babe,” Jeremy whispered, turning into his cheek, “I need you.  Now!”

“Not yet,” he demanded fiercely, pressing down harder as his husband gasped and keened.

“I can’t wait,” he whispered back, fierce in his desperation.

“You can,” he insisted, just as fiercely, reaching down and giving his husband’s thrumming balls a meaningful squeeze.  “Watch with me.”

A high pitched little cry worked its way out of Jeremy’s throat, but it was drowned under the brunette’s frantic wails.  Aaron smirked for a moment.  He knew the tough competence that the brunette usually displayed on the dive boat.  The man in front of him was not that person.  This was a part of him that was only reserved for the fierce red haired man that was currently playing their body’s together like the most perfect symphony.  For another moment, Aaron felt a hint of guilt, but he tamped it down with a karmic declarative.  These two young lovers were letting Jeremy and he relive the volcanic passion of their youth.  In a yin yang world, these two would experience the kind of love that grew as they built a stable and rewarding life together.  Aaron found himself smiling into his husband’s neck.  He wanted that for these two. 

It felt right.  

The brunette was moving beyond sanity, arching his head back and keening wildly.  He was close and Aaron knew beyond a doubt that he would come untouched if the redhead had anything to say about it.  As if reading his mind, the taller man shifted his hips slightly, pounding upwards repeatedly as the brunette cried out and squeezed his pinned hands into fists. He was beautiful as he came, and strangely silent, his entire body seizing in elegant arched lines as he pulled himself up and away from the surface of the table.  The redhead stopped thrusting and pressed up into him deeply, circling his hips slightly, pushing the brunette fully over the edge. 

Blue eyes opened for a moment as he slowly came down from his incredible high.  He was panting and gasping but the redhead wasn’t done, picking up the pace again as he chased his own pleasure.  The brunette bit at his plump lip, gritting his teeth and panting as his lover drove into him, holding him tight as he finally clenched and poured the heat of his release into the body beneath him.  

They lay sprawled and panting on the table, steam rising from their skin as they shifted slightly against each other, chasing each bit of contact.  Aaron shifted as Jeremy’s head fell back, resting against his shoulder and lolling slightly.  He could feel the steel-like hardness of Jeremy’s shaft in his hands and knew his husband was almost out of his mind with arousal.  

It was time for them to go.

A sudden movement caused them both to pause.  Slumped across the table top, the brunette was still fighting for his breath and sanity but the redhead’s savage alertness was still at play.  As they watched, he grasped the top of the table, next to where the brunette’s head now dangled over the edge.  He circled his hips deliberately, grinding his oversensitive cock against his lover’s.  Beneath him, the brunette cried out, fighting to raise his head up and push back with his arms.  A weak, unconvincing, “nahhhhh,” spilled out of his mouth, but the redhead was having none of it.  Pushing himself up, he grabbed the brunette’s wrists and pushed them down, spread out at their sides and helpless.  Letting his whole body settle atop the other man’s he bit gently at his throat, emitting a feral growl against his skin.  

The brunette’s feeble rebellion collapsed.  He whined, cried and squirmed desperately as the redhead continued to pin him close and thrust against him, but he offered no real resistance.  The taller man chased his mouth, tangling their lips together as his hips rolled and teased. His lover’s legs crept up and around his back, clinging to his tormentor.  His body and mind had surrendered completely.  

Aaron now felt his own breath accelerating. The redhead was not nearly done.  He would lovingly torture his partner through the aftershocks of their orgasms, then rut them both back to hardness and fuck the smaller man again.  And probably again after that.  Who knew.  Love and youth were a potent combination.  

He pulled back, reaching forward to insistently pull Jeremy’s fingers off the bars of the gate.  His husband stared up at him, his face seemingly younger and more innocent.  Suddenly, Aaron was assaulted by his love for this man, an emotion that was always present, and yet sometimes there were moments when it almost overwhelmed him.  He pulled their mouths together, working their tongues in a well-rehearsed dance.  Jeremy moaned against his lips.

“I love you,” he bit out, his voice and eyes suddenly desperate.  Jeremy only smiled, his soft brown eyes adoring as he threaded his hands through the hair at his husband’s neck.  

“Take me to bed and love me then,” he answered sweetly with a sly little smile on his lips.

Seizing his hand, Aaron took off at a sprint.  

It was hours before they slept.

The next day was a quiet one for them, full of lazy affection and poolside naps.  It was at his husband’s insistence that they finally got dressed in real clothes and ate a meal outside of their room.  It was also Jeremy’s idea to book a sunset cruise on the resort’s catamaran.  Aaron had almost laughed out loud when he’d noticed who was driving.

Mickey. Right, that was his name.  Somehow, Aaron had expected him to seem different but he was still the same competent professional, with the same blend of hard-edged personability and good natured enthusiasm.  He was out of sight for most of the trip, up at the wheel of the boat but he’d reappeared once they’d anchored in a little inlet and come down to help pour everyone some shots.  His blue eyes had been more than a little amused as he’d approached them and held out two glasses.

“You guys come down here before?” he asked them blandly, but the innocence in his tone seemed fake.

“Every since our honeymoon,” Aaron answered just as blithely, though he could feel the hint of a smile curling his lips, “Four years now.”

That earned a real smile from the brunette.  Beside him, Jeremy reached out and took the glasses, passing one to Aaron beside him.  Another crewman strode up beside Mickey, handing him his own glass, which he stared at consideringly for a moment.  

“To forever,” Jeremy suddenly said beside him, holding up his glass between the three of them.  Mickey nodded slowly, twirling the little cup for a second as his own lips split into a smile.  “To forever,” he agreed, holding the glass up.  Aaron threw back his shot in synch with them, watching as the other man glanced down at the boat dock.  

“I just told that crazy fuck I’d marry him,” he said quietly, surprised by his own sudden admission.  Shaking his head, he’d offered them a cocky little grin and swung himself back up the wheel.

“He saw us,” Jeremy stated, a nervous titter in his voice.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t give a shit.”

The lamps were shining brightly by the time they finally pulled up to the resort.  They disembarked with the rest of the passengers and wandered off the dock and down one of the long wooden walkways that looked out over the water.  Off to their side, Aaron could make out a familiar figure, clad now in red swim trunks and a white collared shirt with the resort’s emblem on it’s breast.  The redhead strolled down the dock, stopping by the side of the catamaran as Mickey finished shutting down the boat.  He could hear the quiet murmur of their voices, though their actual words were obscured by the lapping waves.  Finishing his rounds, the brunette leaped down and wandered over to his lover, no his  _ fiance _ , and let himself be swept up and kissed deeply.  They turned up the dock, their bodies relaxed in each other’s presence and their fingers casually linked.  

Jeremy threaded their own fingers together and they watched the two disappear into a staff building.  “You think they’ll still be here in four years?” he asked, giving Aaron’s hand a squeeze.

Aaron ran a thumb lightly over his husband’s knuckle, then pulled him into his arms.  “Not sure where they’ll be,” he whispered, “but I know they’ll be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing since about a third of the way through TCOMS and covers a lot of my personal head cannon for the characters involved. For example, I believe that Mickey might not love to dance, but can. Both Noel Fisher and Mickey play an instrument (piano and guitar) and both have shown a lot of flexibility and balance (Noel in other roles in addition to Mickey, but especially as Mickey in fight scenes). And we all know Ian can move, so...
> 
> Also, this story portrays Ian as very dominant and Mickey as very submissive during sex, almost in a precursor to some potential light BDSM. I tend to think this is the case and since this whole universe is about them growing in a healthy way, I think this dynamic is healthy for them. Ian suffers from feeling like he is often out of control and worries that people don't trust him. Giving him the dominant role in sexual encounters would show him he is trusted and give him a sense of control. Mickey, on the other hand, is often depicted as having to keep it together and be in control and protective. I think it would be a huge relief for him to surrender that. I view this dynamic as being very consensual to them and celebratory of the sex positivity that Ian first learned from Trevor. Just my two cents.
> 
> And if anyone is wondering after two stories, yes, I have a thing for Ian torturing an overstimulated post-orgasm Mickey. And I ain't apologizing for it!


End file.
